


No Matter What The Verdict Says

by Beautifulsoulheart, harrythe



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Gen, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulsoulheart/pseuds/Beautifulsoulheart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythe/pseuds/harrythe
Summary: In the depths of New York City, the people are protected by an elite squad of law enforcement officers, aided by forensic scientists, and medical examiners, while also being represented by district attorneys who prosecute the criminal offenders. When a serial killer strikes NYC, it will take both groups working together to bring down the worst serial killer NYC has seen in years. Will they rise to the occasion, or will they break and fracture along the way?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically an excuse for us to write a cop!au. Ronie and I have been writing this fic together for at least two years now, and since our friendship anniversary is coming up, we decided there was no better time for us to start actually posting this monster of a fic. We both worked really hard on it, to get it to where it is today, so we hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Ashleigh

“Breaking news tonight, elementary schoolers across the city participated in World Book Day showcasing their favorite heroes and heroines, while our president announced today that she is pushing for school reform. Meanwhile the east coast is doubling down in preparation for Hurricane Lindsey, and finally, police found another body brutally murdered on Twelfth Avenue and 134th Street, the latest in a series of murders plaguing the city. All that and more coming up on ABC7, your local news source,” Rebekah concluded, both hands clutching her cue cards  

“And cut,” the producer called out, and Rebekah sighed, and cracked her neck, before moving to sit behind the desk. “And we’re on in five, four, three,” the producer went silent, miming the final two numbers to Rebekah, as she turned to the camera, keeping the teleprompter in her line of sight.

“Good evening Manhattan,” Rebekah began. “I’m Rebekah Mikaelson, and welcome to ABC7. Our lead story tonight is the body that was found brutally murdered on Twelfth Avenue and 134th Street. This is the latest body in a series of murders across the city, though at this time NYPD are sure that they are not the work of a serial killer. We’ll turn to our newest correspondent Andie Star live and in the field. Good evening Andie.”

Rebekah continued to look at the camera, as the monitor showed the split screen, and Andie’s somber face appeared, as Andie’s voice filtered across the airways.

“Good evening Rebekah,” Andie greeted. “I’m here at the corner of Twelfth Avenue and 134th Street, as police continue to investigate the murder of an abandoned body found earlier this evening. The body appears to have been shot to death, which is why police do not believe this is the mark of a serial killer, as even though this is the fourth body they found this month, all the causes of death have no similarities. When asked for comment, Police Chief Niklaus Mikaelson had this to say,” Andie ended, as the clip from earlier began to play at the station.

“We do not believe this is the work of a serial killer,” Klaus’s pre-recorded voice filtered across the clip, and through Andie’s earpiece. “However, we are urging the people in the city to take caution. Until these murders have been solved, we have no way of knowing how dangerous these people really are.”

The clip cut off, and the split screen went back to Andie. “Police are working around the clock to solve these murders, and anyone who might have any information that would lead them to catching the people responsible, are urged to come forward at this time.”

Andie’s side of the screen went dark on the monitor, and it snapped to the full screen of Rebekah, who had been watching the teleprompter waiting for her cue. “Thank you, Andie. When we come back from the break, we will discuss the preparations the east coast is making in regards to Hurricane Lindsey, and what you can do to help at home.”

“And cut,” the producer called out. “Alright everyone, take five, while we reset the cameras. Nice job so far Rebekah.”

“Thank you,” Rebekah said, as her makeup woman rushed forward to dab some powder on her nose to keep it from going shiny. “Is Andie on her way back now?”

The producer shook his head. “She was going to see if she could get some clips for the night broadcast.”

Rebekah shook her head fondly, before grabbing her water bottle that she’d stored under the desk. She took a quick swig before she placed it back under the desk, as the producer barked that they had thirty seconds to get into place, and Rebekah straightened in her chair, brushing her bangs away from her eyes, before fixing them on the teleprompter.

“Five, four, three…”

* * *

“And cut,” the cameraman called, lowering the camera, and Andie relaxed. “That was a good job tonight Andie.”

Andie smiled and nodded. “Thanks. I’m going to go see if they have anything more for me,” she said, nodding her head towards where everyone was gathering around the police tape.

The cameraman nodded, and followed Andie, as she approached the police chief.

“Hello Andie,” Klaus greeted her, having spotted her approaching. “I’m afraid I have nothing new for you, love.”

“Not even an identity, or confirmation of cause of death?”

“Not at the present moment. Our medical examiner is just going over the body now. I will however, put you into contact with our media specialist Camille O’Connell. When we have information to release to the public, she will be the one to contact you. Katherine,” he gestured to her, and she came over. “Can you give Andie Cami’s contact information?”

Katherine nodded, and pulled out her pad of paper, as Klaus crossed over the police tape.

“You must be the new girl that Rebekah told us about,” Katherine said, as she wrote down Cami’s name and number. She tore the paper off, and handed it to Andie.

“I just moved here,” Andie said, taking the paper and tucking it into her pocket.

“Well,” Katherine said, tucking her paper in her pocket. “If you ever need someone to show you around, or just a friend, let me know.”

“I will, thanks,” Andie said, as she turned towards the news van, and gestured towards the cameraman. “Goodbye, Katherine.”

“Bye,” Katherine said, as she headed back towards the scene, where Klaus was just reaching the body.

"Elena what do you have for me?" Klaus knelt down next to Elena and the body she was examining.

"Male in mid thirties. Gunshot wound to the upper cranial region," Elena moved the head so Klaus could see the wound. "It also appears the he has deep tissue bruising on his wrist and on his face. He appears to have been gagged."

"So he was a hostage?"

"Appears that way. I can't know more until I do a full autopsy. "

"Can I get top priority on that?"

"He'll be the first on my list," the brunette signalled to one of her medical assistants to move out the body.

"If it isn't the second person who shares my face," Katherine smiled at her sister.

"Shouldn't you be taking someone's statement?" Elena questioned her triplet.

"I was just making sure that you didn't get distracted by Stefan looking at you," the older triplet smirked at her sister.

"I never get distracted from my job."

"Then explain the fact that you're standing in a puddle of vomit."

"What?" Elena looked down and saw that she wasn't standing in anything at all. "Katerina."

"Too easy!" Katherine exclaimed as she walked away from her younger sister laughing.

“I hate you,” Elena called after her, frustratedly.

“You love me,” Katherine called back, turning to face her sister, and blowing a kiss, before walking up to Stefan, who had just finished taking a statement. “All done here?”

Stefan nodded. “We can release the witnesses, and head back to the station, once Chief gives us the okay. The rookies are going to finish collecting evidence,” Stefan answered her, nodding over to where Tyler and Matt were diligently working.

“Cool. I’ll go talk to the Chief, if you want to help Elena with getting the body for transport.”

Stefan just rolled his eyes in reply, well aware of what Katherine was implying, before he walked over there anyway to help lift the body onto the gurney.

“Chief,” Katherine called out to Niklaus, as she approached where he was standing, chatting with one of the other cops on the force. “Stefan and I have finished witness statements, is it cool if we head back to log them?”

Niklaus nodded. “Go ahead. The rookies can finish everything else up. Make sure you and Stefan find similarities in the statements so we can get an idea of what we’re working with before you two leave for the day.”

Katherine nodded, and made her way back over to where Stefan was standing, watching Elena’s team load the body into the van, ready to be an extra set of hands, if necessary. “Chief gave us the all-clear to head back, if you’re done staring at my sister’s ass.”

“Katherine,” Stefan hissed, mortified.

Katherine shrugged her shoulders. “What? You can’t tell me that you weren’t.”

Stefan rolled his eyes in reply again. “Let’s just get out of here,” he said, tugging Katherine over to their patrol car. “The sooner we get our work done, the sooner we can get out of here.” He unlocked the car, and slid into the driver’s seat, as Katherine slid into the passenger’s. Stefan put the car into drive, and pulled out onto the road, trailing behind the EMT van, to head back to the station.

* * *

"You know Caroline. Klaus can't stop staring at you when you're both in the same room," Bonnie said conversationally, as the group of women sat around their table for dinner. With their busy work schedules the group of friends always tried to get together once a week. Tonight happened to be that night after both Elena and Katherine got off of work.

"Bonnie that would be a conflict of interest and I worked hard to get where I am," the blonde shook her head.

"You've been denying that there is something between you for months," Elena looked up from her menu.

"I work with his brother and most of the time I'm so focused on work and so is he. That's not a good relationship to have with someone," Caroline took a sip from her glass of wine. "Besides you can't judge me since you haven't asked Stefan out yet."

"He's my sister's partner. Talk about conflict of interest," Elena looked over at her sister.

“Don’t make this about me. I’ve been trying to get you both together,” Katherine rolled her eyes at her sister. “Well I know what I want.” She set her menu back on the table.

"Katherine stop trying to play matchmaker. We all can't have D.A. boyfriends," the other triplet commented as the waiter came to take their order.

"Can we not talk about those two. I see enough of that when they have lunch "dates" in his office," the blonde woman motioned air quotes over the word dates after she had handed her menu to their waiter.

"No one made your office the one next to his."

"I swear we have this same conversation every week," Bonnie whispered to Elena as Caroline and Katherine continued arguing.

"This is ridiculous. Why are we friends?"

"Because I was the one who suggested you do something with your life."

"We swore never to talk about the dark age."

"I still never got that full story by the way," Bonnie looked at Elena hoping that this would be the day that someone would tell her any piece of information about Katherine and her teenage years.

"Sorry Bon. Katherine won't let me tell you. It's something she's not proud of," Elena expressed to one of her best friends.

"Ok but explain to me how she met Elijah. Because I still don't understand that."

"Elijah and I met just after I joined the NYPD. He liked me in uniform," the older sister chimed in.

"She actually was a pain in his ass on a few of his cases due to sexual tension."

“But when we gave in, we really gave in,” Katherine smirked, as the other girls groaned. “At least I have a sex life.”

“Yeah, one that none of us want to hear about. It’s bad enough when we hang out and the two of you are in the same room. We don’t need to know what goes on behind closed doors,” Elena complained.

Katherine rolled her eyes. “Don’t be such a prude, ‘Lena.”

“I’m not being a prude,” Elena snapped back. “You and Damon were bad enough when you were together, I don’t want to hear about you and Elijah. You’re my sister, I don’t want to think about that.”

Caroline nodded her agreement. “And Elijah is my boss. I don’t need to know about his sex life anymore than your sister needs to know about yours.” 

“Can we please stop talking about people’s sex lives,” Bonnie asked, exasperatedly.

“But what else are we going to talk about,” Katherine pouted. “We always talk about the men in our lives.”

Bonnie arched an eyebrow. “Got any interesting cop stories? You used to have them all the time before you started dating Elijah.”

Katherine sighed. “I don’t want to talk about work. Besides, we all see each other at the office often enough, that you know all my work stories.”

“Did you guys hear about that new movie coming out?” Caroline pulled out her phone.

“Very specific, Caroline,” Elena snarked, with a twinkle in her eye from suppressing a laugh.

Caroline just rolled her eyes playfully. “I meant the one with like Ryan Gosling, or something like that.”

“Wasn’t Ryan Gosling in that movie about a proposal, and it had like Sandra Bullock,” Bonnie asked.

“No, that was Ryan Reynolds,” Katherine chimed in.

“I thought Ryan Reynolds hosted American Idol,” Elena joked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. “That’s Ryan Seacrest.”

“Oh right, Ryan Seacrest was the guy who dated that dancer from Dancing With The Stars,” Katherine pointed out.

“Yeah, Julianne Moore, right?” Caroline took a sip of her drink

Bonnie shook her head. “Julianne Moore was that actress on 30 Rock. Ryan Seacrest dated Julianne Hough, you know, from Footloose.”

“You mean with Kevin Bacon? I didn’t think she was that old,” Elena mused.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. “The remake, Elena. The one that came out in like 2010, or something like that.”

“Oh right, I forgot they remade it a few years ago.”

“Anyways,” Caroline said, trying to regain control of the conversation. “There’s a new movie with Ryan Gosling coming out, and we should all go see it.”

“Is it a chick-flick,” Katherine asked, a hint of skepticism in her voice.

“I think so,” Caroline said, still scrolling through her phone. “What do you guys think?”

“I’m game,” Elena said, as the waiter came by with their orders, and started placing them on the table. “We haven’t had a girls’ night besides our weekly dinners in awhile.”

“I like the idea too,” Bonnie chimed in. “We should invite Amara out too, and maybe Rebekah. Make it a proper girls’ night out.”

“Well if we’re doing that, we might as well invite Sage, since she and Amara are best friends, ever since they opened that shop together.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Caroline said. “I’ll write it down in my phone, and we can work out the details later.” She finally set her phone down, and spread her napkin out over her lap. “By the way, did you guys see that Ryan Reynolds and his wife were having another baby?”

“Oh yeah, wasn’t his wife on like One Tree Hill?” Bonnie took a bite of her dinner.

Elena shook her head. “That was Hilarie Burton, if you’re talking about the blonde one. She’s married to that Jeffrey Dean Morgan guy who was on Supernatural.”

“Right, with the two brothers who hunt monsters,” Katherine pointed out.

“So then which one was Ryan Reynolds’ wife on,” Caroline asked, taking a bite of her food.

“I’m pretty sure it was Gossip Girl,” Elena said, pulling out her phone to check.

“Oh right, the one that took place on the Upper East Side,” Katherine said, taking a sip of her drink.

“Didn’t it have that girl from the Grinch Who Stole Christmas?” Bonnie dabbed at her mouth with her napkin.

“Oh yeah, she was just a little girl when that movie came out,” Elena said, still checking her phone. “Blake Lively,” she said triumphantly, showing her phone to the table. “That’s Ryan Reynolds’ wife.”

“She’s pretty,” Caroline commented. “Although, Scarlett Johansson was way prettier.”

“Wasn’t Scarlett Johansson in the DC superhero universe,” Katherine commented, eyes glittering mischievously.

Caroline rolled her eyes. “You know for a fact that she is in the Marvel movies. Just the other day you were complaining about how Marvel hadn’t made a solo Black Widow movie.”

Elena and Bonnie started laughing, and soon Caroline and Katherine joined in. The rest of their night passed quickly, as they all finished catching up, and just enjoying their friendship.

* * *

The precinct was a bustling place at work the next day, everyone working separate cases. Stefan, Matt, and Tyler had their heads down, compiling evidence for different cases, and not really paying attention to each other. Klaus was at the board on the other end of the room, studying the dumping grounds of all their murder cases, trying to work out if there was a connection to any of them.

“We got a witness for the burglary case on 18th street,” Katherine announced, walking into the squad room. “She says she saw two guys in black clothing without masks exiting the back way out of the apartment building carrying what looked like a television, and might have enough to give a description, and get a facial sketch if we get Jeremy in here.”

Klaus nodded his head. “Lockwood,” he barked, almost absentmindedly, “call your boyfriend and get him in here.” 

“He’s not my boyfriend, he’s Katherine’s brother, she should be the one calling him,” Tyler grumbled, pulling out his cell phone to make the call anyways. “Hey Jer, we have a job for you. Yeah, can you be here in like an hour? Yeah, sure. See you then.” He hung up his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. “He said he’d be here in about an hour.”

“Perfect. I want that sketch by the end of the workday.” Klaus stalked back to his office, giving up on the board.

“So, is today gonna be the day you ask my baby brother out?” Katherine perched herself on top of Tyler’s desk.

“You know, it’s kind of creepy the way you keep trying to pimp me out to your brother.” Tyler shuffled some of the paperwork around his desk.

“I’m just looking after him, and want what’s best for him, even if that’s you,” Katherine smirked. “Besides, we both know that if you ever hurt him, I could kill you and get away with it.”

“And I think it’s time for you to stop scaring the rookie.” Stefan chastised, walking into the room and sitting down at his desk.

“You’re only saying that because I gave you the same speech about Elena.” Katherine laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder, and hopping off Tyler’s desk.

“And I told you that it would be unprofessional for me to not only be dating your sister, but dating the team’s medical examiner.”

“And I told you that I don’t care if you date my sister. And I’m pretty sure that Klaus wouldn’t care if you dated Elena, especially since he’s mooning over Caroline.” Katherine hopped up onto Stefan’s desk, stretching her legs out in front of her.

“Yeah, but she’s the A.D.A, and she doesn’t work with us on a daily basis. It’s a little different.”

“Whatever, Stefan. I’m going to go grab some coffee. Let me know when my baby brother gets here.” Katherine hopped off his desk. “Oh, want me to grab you anything?”

“No. I’m good for now.”

“Got it.” Katherine strode out of the room, content to finish meddling another time.

* * *

Jeremy stood at Tyler’s desk, leaning up against it, chatting to Tyler and Matt, when Katherine walked back into the squad room an hour later, having been down to visit Bonnie in the forensics lab, and see how their evidence from the murders was being processed.

“Hey, little brother, if you’re done flirting with the rookies, I do have a job for you.”

“Hey Kat,” Jeremy sighed, going to hug his big sister.

Katherine rolled her eyes, but gave her brother a quick hug anyways. “Ready?”

“Yeah, let me just grab my sketchpad.” Jeremy turned around to grab his sketchpad off Tyler’s desk. “You want to grab some dinner after I’m done?”

Tyler nodded his head. “I’m thinking burgers tonight.”

Jeremy chuckled. “You’re always thinking burgers, but burgers do sound good right now. Meet you back here in about an hour or so?”

Tyler nodded his head, and Jeremy followed his big sister out of the squad room.

“So, is it finally a date, baby brother?”

“We have dinner every time I come into the station, Kat. Two  _ friends _ having dinner is not a date. Now will you quit trying to pimp me out to your work partner? Elena was right, it’s getting a little creepy.”

“I only do it because you’re my little brother, and I want you to be happy.” Katherine laughed.

“Uh huh. The last time you wanted me to be happy, you tried to set me up with Monique, who pretended she was the Salvatore's cousin, Sarah, even though Stefan had been keeping tabs on the real Sarah since she was born after her mom died giving birth and her dad died in a car crash a few days before that.”

“Okay, so she was a little off the rails.” Katherine shrugged. “All couples have their problems.”

“And before that was Anna, the creepy forensic scientist.”

“You liked Anna though!”

“Yeah, until she started stalking me, and keeping tabs on my phone calls and stuff.”

“Okay, I admit, I made a mistake with that one, but come on, you and Vicki were cute!”

“Yeah, and she was Matt’s older sister, and addicted to pills, and also trying to get with Tyler. Smooth moves Kat.”

“Well it’s not like I knew she had the hots for Lockwood.”

“Why do you think she was hanging around the station all the time?”

“Okay, fine, you win, I made a few mistakes with you Jer. But, I do want you to be happy, and I swear if you tell anyone this, I will kill you.”

“I know Kat.” They reached the room where the witness had been waiting. “Now, let me do my job?”

“Obviously. And both Elena and mom wanted me to remind you that we have a Gilbert family dinner this weekend.”

“As if I could forget. One of you triplets never hesitate to remind me.” Jeremy chuckled. “Alright, well, I’ll see you in a bit when I finish these sketches, Kat.”

Katherine nodded, and went to grab a water, not ready for more coffee quite yet, and wait until her brother was done with the sketches.

* * *

Jeremy and Tyler ended up going to Tyler’s favorite burger place, a little hole-in-the-wall restaurant that they had discovered a few years ago, right after they both broke things off with Vicki, and decided they were better friends than enemies.

“So Matt and I were on patrol, and then dispatch informs us that we have to get to Central Park because there’s some sort of disturbance going on, and when we get there, there’s a man and a women literally having sex on a park bench. At three o’clock in the morning. Talk about an eyeful.” Tyler started laughing, and picked up his burger. “I think Matt literally washed his eyes out with bleach afterwards.” He took a bite of his burger.

“I would have too.” Jeremy laughed. “I can’t imagine what must have been going through their heads that they thought having sex on a park bench would have been acceptable.”

Tyler swallowed the bit of burger he had in his mouth. “I don’t know, but we certainly haven’t forgotten them. We still bring it up at office parties. But, I have to say, I think your sister has one of the funnier stories. Has she told you about the drunk prostitute?”

“No,” Jeremy laughed. “What happened there?”

“Well, this was right after I started, and your sister comes in bodily hauling this chick into the station. She’s dead drunk, and keeps groping your sister, and you know how Katherine is. So this prostitute is dead drunk, and won’t stop feeling up your sister, so Katherine sets the girl down into a chair and goes ‘Listen sweetie, my boyfriend and I have better sex than you and I ever will, so if you don’t stop feeling me up, I will cuff you to the table until you sober up.’ I’ve never seen a person look more scared.”

Jeremy laughed. “That sounds like Katherine.” He took another bite of his burger. “She was the one who told me Santa didn’t exist."

"No wonder everyone considers Elena and Amara the good ones," Tyler laughed. It was no secret that everyone preferred Elena to her triplet sister. "I can only imagine what is was like growing up with them."

"There were a few years that I was forced to dress up for tea parties."

"Are there any pictures?"

"None that I'm letting you see," Jeremy laughed. "I do love Katherine though. She's the one that stood up for me a lot when I came out recently. She feels kind of guilty for setting me up with all those train wrecks of dates."

"Which is why you put up with her trying to set you up."

"Which is why we don’t let Katherine be upset,” the younger man pointed out. "If there is anything my family agrees on it's that we don't let Katherine ever get angry. It's no good for anyone."

“Can I ask why?”

“Let’s just say Katherine as a teenager was even scarier than Katherine the detective who is allowed to carry around a gun.”

"She doesn't have a record though? She wouldn't be on the force if she did," Tyler pointed out putting down his burger.

"Katherine was a bully and she rebelled. Her therapist once said that it was her way of dealing with the death of her birth parents," Jeremy explained taking a fry from Tyler's plate and put it in his mouth. "I never spoke of this. Katherine doesn't like people to know."

“I won't say a word,” the other man swore as he reached to finish the last of his burger.

“Good,” Jeremy said, and finished the last of his pop, before setting his glass back on the table. “The last thing I need is a pissed-off Katherine on my tail.”

“Agreed,” Tyler said, crumpling up the paper that was around his burger, and taking the last sip of his own drink. “You ready to go?”

Jeremy nodded, and stood up, slipping on his coat. “You know, we should hang out more. I feel like I never see you, unless I’m coming into the station for work.”

Tyler nodded. “I’ll check my schedule, and text you the next day I have off. We can hang out at my place, maybe catch a game or something.”

“Sounds good,” Jeremy agreed, zipping up his coat, as Tyler stood up and put on his own. “Well, I’ll catch you later?” They started walking out of the restaurant together.

“Yeah, see you around, Jeremy.” Tyler stepped up the curb to wait for a cab, while Jeremy started walking back to his apartment, that was only a few blocks from the restaurant. He ignored both of his sister’s questions when he got back, and went straight to bed. It’d been a long day, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New relationships are formed for our characters. We also get a glimpse into a Gilbert family dinner and one couple learns some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking. They finally updated this fic. Yes, well Ashleigh and I have been busy and we finally sat down today and banged this out. So most of this chapter was written we just tweaked it a bit until we deemed it was perfect to post.

Bonnie Bennett always prided herself when it came to her work. Growing up in Virginia she just had her father and her Grams after her mother left. As a way of bonding while he was in town from his business trips, her father thought it would be appropriate to teach her about various guns and how to care and shoot them.

Bonnie never minded since she had a natural talent and it was that talent that got her, her current job in the NYPD. In all honesty she loved coming to work every day and using the skills that she had learned and her talents to lock up very dangerous people that shouldn’t be necessarily on the streets.

"Bonnie you're looking as lovely as ever," Kol's British accent came from behind her effectively pulling her from her musings.

"Kol. If you came to flirt I'm busy. I have to identify three possible murder weapons in three different cases," Bonnie looked at the man.

"Klaus wanted someone to check on the murder case involving the hunting knife. "

"And you just happened to volunteer? The hunting knife that was found at the scene was a newer model. So it wasn’t hard to identify it and find out that there is only two places that have it in their stock," the brunette admitted and grabbed a folder and handed it to him.

"Thank you madam. How about we get dinner tonight to celebrate?"

"I say get out of my lab before I shoot you with that pistol on the table."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me," Kol grinned and left the lab.

Bonnie sighed and shook her head. She was going to have to get both Damon and Kol to leave her alone. Their interruptions were distracting her from her work, and she had worked too hard to become the head of the ballistics labs.

“Hello Bonnie,” Damon grinned as he walked into the lab a few minutes after Kol had left.

“I have a gun and I am not shy to use it,” the woman picked up the gun that she had previously threatened Kol with just a few minutes earlier. "Do you and Kol have a radar whenever one of you asks me out?"

"If you just decide to take one of us up on our offers we wouldn't have to fight over you."

"I'm not a prize that can be won Damon," Bonnie shoulder checked the man on her way out of the ballistics lab.

"Whoa Bon Bon what happened?" Katherine stopped her friend. "You have that look on your face that says you want to shoot something."

"More like shoot someone. Or some people, named Kol & Damon," Bonnie sighed as she looked at the woman. "I'm tired of being a prize to those two."

"Then don't make yourself an option. You remember my friend Luka who works in dispatch?"

"Yeah?"

"He's not seeing anyone and if you really want Damon and Kol off your back I can arrange something,” the woman grinned at her friend.

Part of Bonnie wanted to be cautious because Katherine usually wasn’t nice unless she wanted something in return. “Alright set it up.”

“Perfect. I also need that gun identified from that subway shooting processed as soon as possible,” Katherine turned on her heel and started to walk away. “Thanks in advance Bon Bon.”

"Yeah. You're welcome," the ballistics expert counted to ten and took a small walk around the floor before she calmed herself down enough so that she could finish her work without being distracted. Luckily when she had gotten back to her lab it was empty except for the few people who worked under her in the lab.

After about a solid hour of uninterrupted work Bonnie felt comfortable enough to take her lunch in her office. At least in there she could have at least an half hour where no one was asking her for a favor or handing her some weapon in a homicide case.

“Mind if I join you?”

Bonnie looked up and saw Luka standing in the doorway of her office. _Damn Katherine works fast._ “Sure. I’m just taking my lunch break.”

“So Katherine threatened to release a very embarrassing video of me from the Christmas party if I didn’t get the courage to finally ask you out on a date,” Luka sat down in the only other chair Bonnie had in her office.

“Finally?”

“Can you imagine me trying to get the courage to ask you out for months?” the man smiled sheepishly at her. “Katherine then told me that I had to ask you out today or she would put that video online for the whole department to see.”

“I’m pretty sure I have you beat on that. She released my baby pictures about a year ago,” Bonnie grinned.

“Do you want to go to dinner and talk more about Katherine and her blackmail tactics?”

“I’m free tomorrow night after my shift. It ends at 8.”

“Perfect,” The man smiled before making his way towards the door. “I’ll pick you up here after your shift.”

“Sounds perfect,” Bonnie said, as Luka left her lab. She couldn’t wait for her shift to be over now.

* * *

 On most days Jenna loved her job. She had been contracted by the NYPD to serve as a therapist for a few years now. If anything she was glad to be putting her degree to use and making some headway on her student loans. It was days like today when she was stressed out from having so many patients decide that they want to go back to work before they are ready that she wanted to pull her hair out.

To top today off she had to go over to her sister’s house for family dinner. Normally Jenna could endure sitting at a table with her nieces and nephew but after today, all she really wanted to do was go home and relax with a bottle of wine and read her latest book that she picked up from Barnes and Noble.

A knock on the door pulled Jenna out of her musings. She didn’t have any other appointments for the day and she hadn’t been expecting anyone.

“Come in,” Jenna called from her desk.

“Hey Jenna,” Alaric’s voice filtered in and in an instant she could feel herself become more relaxed and at ease.

“Hey Ric. What brings you here?” The woman smiled as she walked over and kissed her boyfriend.

“I’d thought I would surprise you before we headed over to your sister’s for dinner,” Alaric smiled as he pulled the woman towards him.

“Don’t remind me. I love my nieces and nephew but it’s going to end in some kind of disagreement. It usually does,” Jenna sighed as she placed her head on Alaric’s chest. “Let’s play hooky. There’s always another family dinner.”

“I’m okay with that. We can stay in and watch some terrible reality tv show.”

“Project Runway is not terrible. You even liked last season’s winner,” The woman defended as as she looked up at her boyfriend.

“In any case you call Miranda and I’ll get our usual order,” Alaric said as he pulled away already pulling out his phone in the process.

Jenna smiled as she walked over to her desk to pull out her phone from her desk drawer. Miranda wasn’t going to like that they were missing family dinner but it was going to be a much needed time for the couple to spend together instead.

* * *

The only person who enjoyed Gilbert family dinners was probably Katherine. She was one of the half of the four siblings in a stable relationship. Even Amara only slightly hated the family dinners and she had been married for years now.

Their parents Grayson and Miranda were honest people. Grayson served as a doctor at the best hospital in New York. Miranda was in charge of a few charities around the city that kept her busy most of the time.

"Katherine. What is Elijah up to these days?" Miranda asked her second oldest daughter.

"He's busy trying to put criminals in jail. He is sorry that he couldn't make it tonight though," Katherine smiled at her mother. "He's putting together a very important case."

"Next time. Elena are you and Stefan together yet?" Miranda asked her other daughter.

"No mom and we won't be because I am the medical examiner and he's Katherine's partner," Elena sighed as she pushed around the mashed potatoes her mother had prepared.

"Shame. He's a nice man."

"Except his brother isn't the best character around," Grayson inputted.

"Are we forgetting that Katherine dated Damon?" Jeremy pointed out to the table.

"And let's not forget that Amara is married to Stefan's evil twin?" Katherine smirked at her older sister.

"I am not dignifying that with a response Katerina," Amara glared at her younger sister. She was tired of Katherine's hatred of Silas.

"Where is Silas tonight? He get tired and leave?" Katherine sneered.

"He's trying to make sure that no one in your department is corrupt."

"Girls back into your corners," Grayson told his daughter

"So Jeremy had a date with Tyler," Katherine informed her family.

“It was not a date and Tyler is my friend,” the youngest Gilbert denied. “Mind your business Katerina.” He flicked a bit of food at his sister.

“ _Zadnik,_ ” Katherine swore at her brother. 

“Katerina Petrova Gilbert we do not use that language at this table and in this house,” Grayson reprimanded his daughter without looking up from his plate.

“When did you learn Bulgarian?” Elena looked at her father.

“Shortly after we adopted you girls. We wanted to be able to still have a part of your culture in your lives,” Miranda filled in. They had adopted the girls when they were just five years old. “ _Sega zavŭrshite vecherya_.”

“You just never speak it much,” Grayson commented as he smiled at his daughters.

“Wait does that mean Jeremy knows too?”

“Of course he does. Who do you think told us when Katherine snuck out and Elena covered for her?” The Gilbert patriarch smiled at his son.

“You are dead Jeremy,” Katherine glared at the younger male. “I was grounded a lot because of you.”

“Not my fault you didn't think to see if someone learned a language.”

“I'm so showing Tyler those tea party pictures,” Katherine continued to glare at her younger brother.

“Do it and I show Elijah the goth phase you went through.”

“Do it and you’re dead.”

“That is enough! Can we get through one family dinner without the threat of showing someone something from your childhood?” Miranda asked her children. “You are all adults. At least act like it.”

“To be fair this doesn’t get any better since Katherine, Elena and I share an apartment,” Jeremy commented as the rest of the table continued to eat their meals.

“That’s because you all decided that it was a good idea,” Amara reminded her siblings. Even though she was close to her sisters and brother she couldn’t imagine having to share a living space with them as an adult. She was lucky that as the oldest she was able to get her own room.

“And it was! At the time, but since Katherine is over at Elijah’s for the majority of the week and Elena works late at the office,” the man continued. “But there are days when we’re all at home and it’s chaos.

“I’m just glad you’re all safe,” Miranda smiled at her children. “Who else is going to give your father and I grandchildren.”

All the siblings groaned. It was the same ever since they all got into their respective careers.

“You’re mother is just saying that we’re not getting any younger,” Grayson laughed at his children. He knew that at least Elena and Jeremy wouldn’t be the ones to have kids just yet without having some kind of stable relationship. His next bet would be on either Amara or Katherine. Amara had been together since high school so he knew there had to be some possibility of kids in their future. Katherine was the wild card, she and Elijah had been together for a short amount of time with no future plans set into motion just yet.

Grayson did know that whatever his children had planned for their future that he and Miranda were going to support them like they always have since they adopted the girls and made their family complete.

* * *

Amara finally got home after family dinner, and about collapsed against the door to her apartment, before she could even unlock the door. When she finally managed to get it unlocked, she pushed the door open, fully expecting the apartment to be dark and empty. Instead, the glow from what had to have been at least twenty candles greeted her, along with what seemed to be her whole shop. In the middle of the living room, stood Silas, holding a bouquet of roses.

“Silas? What are you doing? Did you buy out a whole flower shop?”

“I couldn’t remember which ones were your favorite, or which ones would be appropriate for the occasion, so I just went ahead and gathered a whole bunch.”

Amara raised an eyebrow. “What’s the occasion?” As far as she knew, it wasn’t any of their anniversaries, or anything like that, and she was definitely better at remembering dates out of the two of them.

“You left your phone here on accident,” he said, setting the bouquet down. “And the doctors called while you were out. I got home just in time to answer the call.”

Amara felt her knees weaken. Though no one knew it, she and Silas had been trying for the past few months to get pregnant, and it hadn’t happened yet, so they’d gone to the doctors, to see if anything was wrong, only to find out they might have a harder time getting pregnant than most women. That had disheartened them slightly, especially since they wanted a baby so badly, so that it was no longer just the two of them. They’d begun to track Amara’s ovulation cycles, so they could focus on their best chances of Amara getting pregnant. So when Amara suspected a few days ago that she might be pregnant, she had immediately gone to her doctor’s office to take the pregnancy test, just to be on the safe side. She was so tired of the disappointment, with store bought pregnancy tests, that this time, she wanted to be absolutely sure.

“Amara, are you all right,” Silas asked, taking a step forward.

Amara shook her head. “What did she say?”

Silas took another step forward, and another, until he was standing directly in front of her. “We’re having a baby,” he said, as his forehead slipped down to touch hers.

Amara felt her knees weaken, as Silas reached out his hands to steady her. “We’re having a baby,” she whispered joyously. Happiness flowed through her veins as the tears started to flow down her face. Silas’ hands moved from steadying her, to press against her stomach, where their baby was growing.

“We're having a baby,” Silas echoed her, voice joyous. “My angel, I have never been more happy.”

Amara nodded, and let out a shuddering breath. “We probably should not tell our families just yet, just so that we can be sure.”

“I agree,” Silas said. “We can tell them at Thanksgiving. We should be far enough along by then.”

“I will have to have Sage stock up on herbs safe for pregnant women. Maybe we could start a whole line of pregnancy related things,” Amara said, trailing off.

Silas just shook his head, and kissed his wife. “You have time to figure it out, my love. For now, let’s just focus on keeping this baby safe and healthy.”

Amara nodded. “This is the happiest day of my life, including the day I married you,” she said smiling up at her husband.

Silas kissed her forehead. “I never thought that I could be happier than the day we got together, but I am so happy to have been proven wrong.”

Amara sighed happily. “I cannot wait for this baby to get here, and I can’t wait to have our own little family.”

Silas smiled, and moved his hands from Amara’s stomach to her hips, pulling her into an embrace.

Amara snuggled into Silas’ embrace, before she remembered what her parents had been talking about at their dinner, and began to chuckle.

Silas pulled back a bit. “What is it?”

Amara’s chuckles turned into full blown laughter. “My parents were just talking about grandchildren tonight at dinner. They’re going to be over the moon when they find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zadnik means Asshole  
> Sega zavŭrshite vecherya means now eat your dinner. These were translated from google so I apologize to anyone who actually knows Bulgarian.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprising couple, and a night of relaxation. Just a quiet night all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up kids, it's ya girl Ashleigh. I started a new job, and Ronie's busy with hers. But hey, at least we didn't forget about this fic, right? So we good. Enjoy. I got to write my second favorite pairing.

"I swear our family dinners are all the same," Jeremy complained to Tyler as he sat on his friend's couch.

"You're complaining to the guy who's an only child and lost both his parents," Tyler handed the younger a beer.

"Would you like to hear about Katherine telling our parents that we're practically dating?"

"Your sister is a piece of work, but maybe she’s right. Why don't we go out on a date?"

"Ty you can't be serious," Jeremy looked at his friend.

"Why not? We're still going to be friends no matter how it goes, and if it doesn’t work, it’ll get Katherine off our backs." Tyler grinned at his friend. "Plus I'm a catch, so you should feel lucky that you get to go on a date with me."

"Is that what they tell you? You shouldn't believe them," Jeremy laughed as he got up from the couch. "One date. And we see what happens from there."

"Wear something that I can easily take off," Tyler yelled over his shoulder. "I'll see you later tonight. I'll pick you up."

"I don't hook up on the first date." Jeremy scoffed.

"Yeah but you've never been out on a date with me,” Tyler shot back.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and left Tyler's apartment to go home. When he got home Elena was in the kitchen making a cup of tea. Looking at their dining room table he could see that she had files out.

"I don't see how you can eat or drink while looking over that stuff," Jeremy told his sister as he looked at one of the open files.

"It's like what dad used to say when we’d ask him," Elena smiled

"If you can't handle a little blood then you're in the wrong career," the younger sibling finished her sentence. "I don't think he knew that by that time you'd be a medical examiner and Katherine a detective."

"You're also a freelance sketch artist," the older sat down at the table.

"It pays the bills. And Katherine was the one who got me the job in the first place."

"You have talent Jeremy. You should think about doing something other than police composite sketches."

Just as Jeremy was going to respond to his sister his phone chirped with a text message. He reached in his pocket and looked at the message on the screen,  _ Dress code is semi casual and loose ;) _ .

Jeremy rolled his eyes but smiled a little bit. He was actually a little excited to be going out with Tyler.  _ I'll wear what I want.  _ "Katherine working late?"

"I'll give you three guesses on where she is"

"Why doesn’t she just move in with Elijah already? They’ve been dating for like four years," Jeremy placed his phone on the table.

"You know how Katherine is. I think she’s more surprised that Elijah has put up with her for so long," Elena placed her cup down.

"What about you? Plans with Stefan maybe?”

“God, you’re worse than Katherine. I am having a night at home by myself because I am capable of doing such things,” the woman glared at her brother as she went back to her file. “I don’t need someone to be with. I am content with my life as it is.”

“I don’t know about you but I’m tired of being single,” the man said walking into the kitchen to heat up some of the leftovers from their family dinner a few days ago. Their mom was always making extra so that they could have food.

“Our little Jeremy is looking for a boyfriend. I won’t tell Katherine, she’ll start setting you up again,” Elena laughed thinking of her sisters failed attempts to set up their younger brother.

Jeremy shuddered. “We can’t let that happen.”

Elena smiled. “Chin up, little brother. I’m sure you’ll find someone soon.”

Jeremy felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and he smiled at his sister. “I’m sure you’re right.”

* * *

Both Katherine and Elijah liked to try to spend time together outside of the small percentage that their jobs overlapped.

Tonight happened to be one of those nights, as they’re swaying in Elijah’s living room enjoying some song that Elijah had put on.

“I never did ask you how dinner went the other night,” Elijah asked pressed a gentle kiss on top of the woman’s head.

“Well apparently mom and dad learned Bulgarian before they adopted us. And Jeremy knows as well,” Katherine sighed as she pressed her cheek to her boyfriend’s chest. “He’s now on my shit list.”

“Well I mean they were trying for months to adopt you all,” The man placed his chin on top of her head. “Anything else interesting happen?”

“Besides my mother tell us all that she is waiting for someone to pop out a baby or get married soon? Nope.”

“I can see why she would be anxious. Amara and Silas have been together for over 10 years now. And the two of us have been together for almost four. It seems natural that a mother would want grandchildren from her children.”

“I do understand that but we’ve never really talked about the idea of us getting married,” Katherine pulled back to look at her boyfriend. “It’s never really come up.”

“Well could you ever see yourself getting married anytime soon?” Elijah stared at her. It had been a question that had been on his mind lately. The idea of having Katherine as a wife and mother to any children they would eventually have, was one that he enjoyed.

“Depends on if you’re actually asking me Elijah,” the woman pulled away slightly to look at the man. This was really the first time that the two had even approached the subject of marriage. Truth be told Katherine had liked how their relationship was. It was hard at times to see one another but they made it work for them.

“Relax Katerina, I’m merely asking a question,” the man looked at his girlfriend. “We both have busy lives so I don’t see us reaching that step for a few years.”

“Good you were making me worry.”

Elijah just hummed to himself as the song they were dancing to was coming to a close. In reality, he had thought about proposing to her many times. He had imagined the ring he was going to give her, a large princess cut diamond in a simple setting. He had even imagined around when he would do propose, somewhere intimate and private for just the two of them.

Elijah had taken to staring at the small velvet black box after his time spent with Katherine. The man had already spoken to her father as well to let him know of his intentions. Grayson had given his permission but that Katherine was her on person and that her decision was her own.

“You’re quiet all of a sudden,” Katherine looked up at Elijah again. The man had been silent for a few minutes.

“Just thinking is all,” Elijah slightly smiled as he swept her into another kiss.

“We said no work tonight,” The brunette slightly glared as the thought of work ruining her first night off with Elijah in a few weeks.

“No work. As promised.”

Katherine relaxed back into Elijah’s arms. “Good,” she said, smiling. They were both due some decent relaxation time.

* * *

The walk back from the restaurant after their date was rather quiet, as both Tyler and Jeremy seemed lost in their own thoughts. It wasn’t until they reached Jeremy’s apartment, did Jeremy finally say something.

“Thanks Tyler, I had a good time tonight.”

“Good enough to do this again sometime?”

“This as in a date? Or this as in hanging out just as friends?”

“That depends.”

Jeremy lifted an eyebrow. “On what?”

“On whether or not you let me kiss you right now.”

Jeremy stiffened reflexively. “And if I said I didn’t kiss on the first date?”

Tyler rolled his eyes. “I’d call bullshit.”

Jeremy shrugged his shoulders. “It’s a new thing I’m trying.”

Tyler frowned, before his brow smoothed out, and he got a mischievous look on his face. “You’re not nervous, are you Jer?”

Jeremy crossed his arms over his chest. “Maybe I am.”

Tyler paused. “Wait, really?”

“I don’t want this to change things,” Jeremy said quietly. “You’re my best friend, Ty. What if we actually start this, and I lose you?”

Tyler ran a soothing hand along Jeremy’s back. “Before I answer some hypothetical question about a future that may or may not happen, let me ask you this: if you’re so scared of losing our friendship, why’d you agree to this date?”

“I don’t know.” Jeremy said, crossing his arms tighter.

“Don’t bullshit me, Jer. I know you better than that. Why’d you agree to this date?”

Jeremy looked at the ground, then Tyler’s eyes, before looking at the ground again, as his arms uncrossed, and his hands migrated to his pockets. “Because, God help me, I actually like you Tyler.”

Tyler smiled, though Jeremy couldn’t see it, and lifted his finger to raise Jeremy’s chin. “I like you too, Jer.”

Jeremy smiled, and gently leaned in to kiss Tyler.

Tyler’s hand moved from Jeremy’s chin to the back of his head, drawing him in closer.

Jeremy broke the kiss, and tilted his head forward to lean his forehead against Tyler’s. “I should probably go inside, so Elena doesn’t start wondering where I am.”

Tyler’s face slipped into a pout. “Five more minutes?”

Jeremy chuckled. “Five more minutes,” he acquiesced, before pressing forward to kiss Tyler once more. His hands moved from his pockets, to lock behind Tyler’s neck, anchoring him in place, as the kiss deepened.

Tyler let out a small, desperate moan, and squeezed closer.

The sound he let out sent a jolt straight to Jeremy’s dick, and Jeremy couldn’t help but let out an answering moan.

They finally broke apart, and Tyler’s forehead slipped to rest against Jeremy’s, as they stood so close they could do no more than share deep gulping gasps of air. “I should go,” Tyler said, moving to step away.

“Or you could stay,” Jeremy said, surprising even himself.

Tyler did pull away from him this time, turning to stare at him quizzically. “Jer?”

“I’m just saying, I really like kissing you,” Jeremy said, shrugging. “I’m not inviting you upstairs so we can bang each other, but it’s dark, there’s killers all around New York, and I’m not ready to stop kissing you just yet.”

Tyler glanced around them, pondering the idea, before he nodded slowly.

Jeremy smiled, and turned around, taking hold of Tyler’s hand and tugging him up the stairs to his apartment building. He unlocked the door to the building quickly, before dragging Tyler to the elevators.

Tyler squeezed his hand, as they waited for the elevators, and when Jeremy looked over at him, he just smiled gently. The elevator arrived, and they slipped inside. Once the elevator door closed, Tyler crowded into Jeremy’s space, pressing him against the back of the elevator.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Tyler said, before leaning down to press his lips against Jeremy.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, but sunk into the kiss anyways. A faint ding, however, had them spring apart, Jeremy glanced at the floor, slightly groaning when he realized that it wasn’t their floor, and a woman stepped into the elevator.

Tyler smiled and nodded at the woman, before sliding his hand into Jeremy’s, patiently waiting for their floor. When the elevator finally arrived at their floor, Tyler practically ran from the elevator, tugging Jeremy along behind him, before he reached the door of his apartment.

“We have to be quiet,” Jeremy whispered, as he unlocked his front door. “Elena’s home, and I really don’t want her to find out quite yet. She’d never let me live it down and then she’ll tell Katherine.”

Tyler nodded, hands snaking around Jeremy’s waist, fingers dipping slightly below the waistband of Jeremy’s pants, ghosting along his skin.

Jeremy quickly opened the door, and stumbled inside, Tyler right behind him, fingers digging slightly into his hips. Jeremy lightly kicked the door shut, grateful that it didn’t slam.

Tyler crowded up against Jeremy, lips attaching to his neck, as his fingers danced below the waistline of Jeremy’s pants.

Jeremy let out a low moan, before pushing Tyler away. “Bedroom. Now,” he managed to bite out. He grabbed ahold of Tyler’s hand, and pulled him towards his bedroom. Once inside, he shut the door, and locked it, thankful that he’d had them installed shortly after they moved in, after walking in on Kat and Elijah one too many times, so that no one could walk in on them.

Once Jeremy turned back around, Tyler crowded him up against the door, fingers slipping underneath his shirt and resting on Jeremy’s hips, as he bent back down to kiss Jeremy. Jeremy’s hands slipped around Tyler’s neck, as he pulled himself closer, no space between them.

When they broke apart, Jeremy’s head fell back against the door, his breath coming in pants. Tyler moved his hands from Jeremy’s side to his ass, lifting him up so that Jeremy had to wrap his legs around Tyler’s waist. Tyler pinned him to the door, as Jeremy dipped his head back down, his hands burying themselves in Tyler’s hair, and tugging his head closer.

It was only when Tyler’s arms began to get tired, did he let Jeremy down, rubbing his arms a little, as Jeremy adjusted his shirt.

“We should get some sleep,” Jeremy mumbled, yawning.

Tyler nodded, his yawn echoing Jeremy’s.

Jeremy walked over to his dresser, and pulled out two pairs of pajama pants, tossing a pair to Tyler. “Just so you don’t have to sleep in jeans,” he said, blushing a little, as he made his way towards the door, so he could run to the bathroom.

Tyler caught them easily. “Thanks, Jer.”

Jeremy unlocked his door, and all but ran to the bathroom. Once he got there he splashed a bit of cold water on his face, and then quickly changed into his pajama pants. Once that was done, he quickly brushed his teeth, suddenly conscious of what he’d eaten for dinner. Once that was done, he gathered up his jeans, and snuck back to his room, where Tyler was curled up in his bed, already halfway asleep.

Jeremy smiled, and crawled into the other side of the bed, smiling when he felt Tyler roll towards him, and sling an arm around his waist, as he drifted off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For every review this chapter gets, I'll add a smutty scene to this fic. Okay? Okay. Comment at your own risk. - Ashleigh

**Author's Note:**

> Leave us a review, and let us know what you think!


End file.
